Safety in Numbers
by turbomagnus
Summary: AU from S4 "Unsafe", What happens when Clark and Alicia leave Smallville to escape the rumors and suspicion before things turn deadly?
1. 01 : Finding Safety

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. Whether or not that goal can be reached, we'll see... This is The 365 Project, 29 January.

And a day that further proves that I can't stand it when inspiration doesn't come...

Disclaimer: "Smallville" is the property of Warner Brothers Entertainment and DC Comics and is used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

Since this story is AU from season four's "Unsafe" and "Pariah", anything afterwards, including the 'Justice League' episodes didn't happen for purposes of this story. This story contains references to "Justice League of America #9" (Febuary 1969), also found in "Showcase Presents: Justice League of America volume 1".

* * *

><p>"Safety in Numbers"<br>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

* * *

><p>Wayne Manor, Gotham City,<br>United States of America  
>2014<p>

Eating off the plate of hors d'ouvres he held in one hand, Cal Clarkson nodded at the party's host as he walked up to him and remarked in a deceptively casual voice, "Nice party, Bruce."

Bruce Wayne took a sip of the ginger ale that he allowed most people to believe was champagne, "To be honest, Cal, I don't even remember what this one is supposed to be about."

"Gotham Botanical Society, preservation of 'wild thorny roses', I think," Cal answered, "Alicia would know better than I do."

Bruce frowned, "I thought your wife was a biologist, not a botanist."

"She still knows more about science than I do, which is ironic considering my birth parents," Cal pointed out.

Since there were enough people around that Cal would have to keep his temper in check, Bruce decided to take the moment to bring up a certain topic, "Speaking of parents..."

"Forget it, Bruce," Cal looked at the man he considered a friend despite - or perhaps because of - their differences with a hard expression, "Until they can accept the possibility that they're wrong, I have nothing to say to them... Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go find Alfred and see if I can talk him out of the recipe for these little spinach-topped bread pieces."

Knowing that he'd never really be out of earshot, Bruce just waited until Cal had turned his back and walked away before the millionaire shook his head and muttered, "Damned fool."

* * *

><p>Smallville, Kansas<br>United States of America  
>2005<p>

It was an old country song Jonathan Kent was listening to that gave his adopted son the idea, the words were simple yet so relevant. The words were why he was leaning a ladder against the side of the Baker house at three in the morning and trying not to make too much noise as he climbed up towards Alicia Baker's window. For the first time in four years of being pulled in every direction and never knowing which was the one to travel, Clark Kent finally knew his place, it was right beside her. At the top, he looked through the window and smiled at the sight of Alicia laying in bed, looking for all the world like an angel asleep. Carefully, so as not to break the glass with his strength, Clark rapped on the window until she woke up; the sleepy look on her face and the way her blonde hair framed her face wildly and untamed by a comb yet as she looked around in confusion was enough to ensure that Clark wasn't going to attempt to reclaim his heart that she had stolen over a year ago. When she finally had woke up enough to focus on the shape outside her window, Clark waved to get her attention, causing her to slip out of bed and softly pad over to open it.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Alica demanded to know, trying not to laugh at the sight.

Clark laid his arms on the windowsill and grinned, "Did you know that Metropolis has an apartment with my name on the lease?"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me that?"

"No," Clark corrected her, "I woke you up in the middle of the night to ask if you thought it was too soon to move in together."

"What about your parents?" Alicia asked.

"We can send them an invitation to visit after we get settled," he answered.

"Clark..." Alicia started cautiously.

"Hey, I'm okay," Clark pulled his shirt collar away from his neck, "See? No necklace or anything, I'm all here this time."

The blonde teleporter smiled, "Move over so I can get out."

* * *

><p>Greenland,<br>2009

Half of the super-powered heroes had departed to return the meteor beings, leaving Flash standing on the Greenland ice facing Superman and his partner while Batman worked on the Batwing away from them.

Flash tilted his head towards the Dark Knight, "Can we trust him?"

Superman folded his arms across the House of El signet on his chest, "I do."

Barry 'Bart' Allen pushed his hood back and gave the other man a look of annoyance, "You know, you hurt a lot of people when you disappeared, Clark."

Clark ran a hand through his hair, "Whatever happened, people were going to get hurt, Bart. I made the decision to hurt some people instead of everyone getting hurt in the end. Maybe if Smallville hadn't been so ready to make Alicia the villain things would have been different, but when it came down to them or her... I made the choice I could live with."

"And your parents?" Bart countered, "Your friends, Chloe?"

Clark looked at him, "Why do I think you're especially sensitive with that last one? You know what? I don't care anymore - it's taken me four years, a few near-death experiences and knowing that guy..."

Here Clark jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Batman, who looked back at them and glared, before he continued, "...to figure out that I can't make everyone happy, I can't save everyone, I can just do my best and hope that's enough."

His super-hearing was enough to let Clark know that Batman hadn't meant anyone else to hear the muttered 'Boy Scout' from the World's Greatest Detective.

Alica stepped up beside Clark to take his arm and lay her head on his shoulder, "We talked to his parents four years ago, they're the ones who put Clark in the position of choosing between us - I just thank God and Rao that he chose me when up to that point I had given him every reason not to do it."

Bart shook his head, "So, this is how it's gonna be, huh?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded, sadness in his voice, "This is how it is."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I have no idea where, when, what or how I'm going with this...<p> 


	2. 02 : Hi, Society

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 16 April.

Disclaimer: "Smallville" is the property of Warner Brothers Entertainment and DC Comics and is used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Safety in Numbers"  
>'Hi, Society'<br>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>Metropolis<br>2010

In one Metropolis skyscraper among many, outwardly no different from any of those surrounding it, but known to a select few as 'The Watchtower', six men and women sit at a table, one at each end and two to each side but all as equals; Superman, strange traveller from another world; Shimmer, teleporter gifted her powers by radioactive shards of Superman's home planet of Krypton; Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City urban legend; Cadmus, genius telekinetic; Green Lantern, wielder of the incredible Power Ring; and The Atom, size-shifting hero from Ivy Town. Together, they form the second incarnation of the Justice Society.

Sitting in one of the end chairs, Cadmus leaned forward to put his elbows on the table only for Superman to fire a quick blast of heat vision to make him remove them.

"Elbows off the table, old friend," Superman, also known to his fellow members of the Justice Society by his birth name of Kal-El, chided Cadmus good-naturedly, "It's bad manners."

"It's impatience," Cadmus corrected, "You're the Society's Acting Chair this month and you still haven't started the meeting."

The 'Man of Steel' actually looked sheepish, "I thought it was Batman's month to serve as Acting Chair."

"Gotham comes first, be glad I even attended today," Batman interjected in a low tone, "You weren't here when I passed on being Acting Chair, so you got it by default."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Kal-El looked around.

Green Lantern casually raised his hand, "I thought Shimmer was supposed to."

"Same here," Atom added.

Cadmus looked at Shimmer, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I didn't forget!" Shimmer answered defensively, "I just.. got distracted."

Cadmus smirked and glanced from Shimmer to Kal-El, "I'm sure you did."

"Alright," Kal-El shot Cadmus a quick dirty look, "Since I'm Acting Chair it seems, I call this meeting of the Justice Society to order. Since thirty days have passed without an emergency requiring us to come together, the old Justice Society by-laws call for us to hold a 'routine' meeting... and we'll pause for a moment for Green Lantern to stop snickering... just like last time we did this."

"Sorry, Kal-El," Green Lantern commented, grinning, "But every time someone says that, I always remember a joke I heard once about nothing being 'routine'."

"Now that Lantern's finished," Kal-El shook his head, "There's only one thing I can think of to bring up before we move on to the regular business."

"The 'League'?" Cadmus asked.

Kal-El nodded, "The 'League'."

"What is 'The League'?" Atom asked.

"A problem waiting to happen," Cadmus answered.

"Recently, there were several meteor strikes around the globe, Kal-El, Shimmer and I responded to the threat caused by the strange creatures that came from those meteors and were causing people and animals to change into different beings," Batman elaborated, giving Cadmus a quick glare, "We weren't the only ones."

"The others included some people we knew or recognised," Kal-El continued, "Green Arrow from Star City, there was someone I had met before who had super-speed, there was also a man who could talk to fish and a woman with some kind of sonic scream. It seems our keeping the new Justice Society so we're not as big a target as the original Society is backfiring on us. After the meteor beings were defeated by teamwork, they decided to openly form a group of super-powered heroes."

"A 'League' of heroes, I take it," Atom nodded in understanding, "Cadmus is right, they could become a problem. If they start drawing attention to themselves, they start drawing attention to us and we've worked hard to stay off the authorities' radar."

"So... what do we do?" Green Lantern asked.

"For now?" Shimmer shrugged, "What can we do? Anything we do does just what we don't want done."

Green Lantern blinked, "Say that again, slower?"

Cadmus groaned, "She said that we probably won't be able to get them not to draw attention to themselves without us drawing attention to ourselves, is that better?"

"More understandable, yeah," Green Lantern answered, "But that doesn't make the situation any better, does it?"

"No," Kal-El answered, "No, it really doesn't."


	3. 03 : Breakfast Conversation

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 20 April. Easter Sunday, big family get-together day, so sorry if this isn't even up to my usual standard of 'crap' and is more along the lines of 'fly-infested dung-heap'.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens...  
>"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot.<br>BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."  
>I think I'm going to have to start adding that to my Standard Spiel; some people are taking this project and the resulting stories and shorts way more seriously than I am. That is not a good thing, people...<p>

Disclaimer: "Smallville" is the property of Warner Brothers Entertainment and DC Comics and is used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Breakfast Conversation"  
>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'<p>

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>Wayne Manor,<br>Gotham City,  
>2006<p>

Cal looked up from his cereal, "What do you think they're talking about?"

Bruce shook his head and speared a sausage patty with his fork, "Considering those two, we're probably better off not knowing; plausible deniability."

Cal pointed at the other man with his spoon, "We did marry them."

"We had to do something with them," Bruce retorted, then turned his attention to a more immediate matter, "Really, Crunchberries?"

"I get my energy from the sun, I eat because I like the taste and I like the taste of Crunchberries, Bruce,"

Cal countered, "He thought confronting me with my first great failure would cause me to break down."

"I suppose I should be glad you're not eating cereal with marshmallows in it," Bruce observed, then remarked on their activities the night before, "He underestimated her."

"Most people do," Cal agreed, "How long do you think it will be before Selina has your black card?"

"Five minutes ago," Bruce informed him, "They're deciding where to start shopping."

"City, country or store?"

"Like I said, we're probably better off not knowing."


End file.
